Modern love with an uchiha
by xXxSkizzerAttackxXx
Summary: hinata and sasuke fall in love and naruto cant get hinata's eyes off sasuke. itachi tries many times to stop it, but love is more powerful then hate.
1. The move

_Ok, well this is my first hinataXsasuke story. Give me a break until I get the hang of this pairing. I do not own the Naruto characters. This is a MODERN naruto story. __sasukeuchiha2

* * *

_

A girl with ebony black hair and brooding, gray eyes walked around in a BIG circle around her neighborhood in Kyoto, Tokyo. It wasn't the rich part of the city, but it was average. The houses were not too big, or small. She sat down infront of the house with the moving truck. She was new. She had on a school uniform and she let her hair hang in her face. "Hinata, come here." her father told her. She walked over to him. "Yes, dad?" "Hina, school starts shortly, you should follow a group of kids there or something." "Can't you drive me, dad?" "Oh! No! i'm busy unpaking. sorry!" Hinata walked out of the neighborhood and saw a girl with blonde hair. "SASUKE!" she ran past Hinata and jumped on a guy's back. "Ino, get off." she did and had a **huge** grin on her face. sasuke had seen Hinata. they looked in eachothers eyes and sasuke pulled away. "Ino, i have to catch up with someone. can you tell naruto that sakura canceled?" "yeah. see you,sasuke-love!" "urg!" ino ran ahead and sasuke walked to hinata. "H-hi, i'm h-hinata. hinata hyuuga." "Sasuke Uchiha." "Where's the school?" Sasuke was also wearing a school uniform. "follow me, k?" "yeah. thanks."

it took a while to get to school, but sasuke didnt get tired. _How odd? he doesn't get tired. we have walked 4 miles, at least. _hinata thought. hinata was tired and tripping over her feet. _she's definately new. wonder where she came from - did they walk to school there, like here? what's with her?_ sasuke thought and as an answer hinata said "sasuke, do you always walk to school? i never had to. my father would drive me." "yeah, i have. you're lucky. you could be driven. my parents and older brother work for the Uchiha Police, here." "wow." "yeah. they have no time for me, so i get to walk. i guess i could drive there, but itachi's always busy." "Itachi?" "my brother." A girl with pink hair, YES PINK! (me: ew.. i. hate. pink. SAKURA DIE ALREADY!) "SASUKE-LOVE!" "sigh Sakura, dont call me that." "why not? i love you." "sigh do we have to go through this everyday? I'm. Not. Going. Out. With. You. Ever." "why not, uchiha?" "SASUKE!" a guy yelled his name, this time. they all looked at the road. a ebony black miata with the hood down sat there - a uchiha in the front seat. "Itachi, i thought you were _busy_." sasuke said meanly. "sasuke, just get in. mom and dad told me to pick you up." "sigh fine. bye hinata, sakura." sasuke hopped in the car and itachi drove off. sakura turned to hinata. "Hinata, is it?" "yes." "I'm Sakura. If you like Sasuke, JOIN THE CLUB! HE'S MINE!" "whoa! obsessive about uchiha?" "how'd you know? i know **almost** _everything_ about him." "how old is he? what grade is he in? when's his birthday?" all of these questions flooded out of hinata's mouth. "sasuke Uchiha - 15 1/2. 10th grade. July 23." she answered them without hesitation. hinata was jealous. sasuke had a lover, who knew _all_ about him.

/after school/

Hinata was quieter then usual. she came home with silent tears.

* * *

_How was it? my first hinataXsasuke story. be nice to me..._


	2. sasukeuchiha2's rant

_First:_

_Ok, I'd like to thank those who gave me the nice comments. I **love** this couple more then sasuXino. It was really nice to know it was loved. I will continue **shortly**. _

_I don't mind constructive criticism, but **NO HATEMAIL** - I do not appreciate it.

* * *

_

Second:

I might delete the story if I get another upsetting review. If **you** don't think i'm doing something right, message me, dont review it to me. I can handle it better if you make it sound nice. if it says: **You have the plot all wrong, mispelled , and cant spell**. Guess what? i would take it as harassment. i know i don't spell well, i even say that i can't spell, it's just making me feel bad. i understand if i go off and create my own plot, it's **my** story. i'm sorry to those who read this that left me nice comments because this isn't to them. As you see, i am normally nice unless something/someone makes me upset.

* * *

Third:

Thank you all who are nice to me. i'm just beginning with this story and I feel good about it.

* * *

Forth:

If you don't like the story, **DON'T READ IT**! it's an easy decision.

thank you for taking the time to listen to me rant, sasukeuchiha2


	3. Hinata's complete

_Thank you for those who have read my rant. I DON'T OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS! sasukeuchiha2_

_

* * *

_

She sat there for a few moments. She thought about what else could go wrong with her day. As the tears dried, a knock on the door woke her from her day dream. 

Hinata got up and answered the door. A group of people where at the door with a basket of goodies. Ino and Sakura were there, too. They saw Hinata and thought of leaving, but stayed. Ino and Sakura were arguing over Sasuke. They welcomes Hinata to the neighborhood and gave her the basket. As they were leaving, Sasuke jogged up to them. "Hey, Ino, Sakura, Have you welcomed your neighbor, yet?" "Just did, Sasuke!" Sakura really hated Ino. Ino was the girl who had stolen Sasuke. Sasuke walked with Ino around the neighborhood. Hinata sat on the steps in front of her house, nibbling on some chocolate from the basket. She saw Sasuke and Ino talking and walk past her house. She attempted to say 'hi', but it never excaped her mouth. She was too shy. She was just torchered by Ino and Sasuke. Hinata didn't know why. She's never felt this much hate for another person, let alone a girl that is crushing on a **cute** boy. She thought on it. _If Ino is with Sasuke, and i feel like i **hate** Ino, it must mean I feel for Sasuke. I have a **crush** on the school heart-throb. uh-oh..._ She saw them stop infront of a house across the street. Sasuke left and saw Hinata. He ran over. "Hey, Hinata." Hinata ignored is stupid hello. It didn't mean anything. "Hinata, what's wrong?" _You are, Sasuke, duh._ Hinata didn't answer. "Your ignoring me, but why? Did I say something mean? Did I insult you? I didn't mean to if I did." _Sasuke, you didn't say anything wrong, you **did** something wrong. You hung out with **Mrs.Pig**._ "Fine, Hinata, you dont need me to help you out - i won't." He started to walk off and Hinata relized something. She **loves** him. She **needs** him. "SASUKE! WAIT!" She yelled after him. He stopped and turned to face her, a grin growing on his face.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I was..._jealous_.." She got out quietly. "That's ok, Hinata. You're new. Why were you jealous?" He asked with question in his voice. "You were with Ino. What for? Do you like her?" "_Ino-pig?_ **ew**-_no!_ **YUCK!**" He stuck his tongue out as he scrunched up his face. Hinata laughed. For the first time in years, she was happy. She felt complete.

* * *

_Will it work out for Hinata? Or will Sasuke already have another girl in mind? _

_Thanks for reading, HAVE A COOKIE_


	4. What is love?

_Thank you, for those who left reviews on my story, so far. It was really nice to hear what you think. I don't own the naruto characters. _

_sasukeuchiha2

* * *

_

Hinata thought a little more. She was her quiet self, and did more thinking then talking._ Why do I love him so much? I **just** met him, but I feel sooo...Oh, I don't know...happy? no. loved? hmmm.._ Her mixed emotions confussed her. HOW could she love him so much, but just lmet him the day before? Her heart always raced when she got close to him. She always got lost in her mind, never knowing what to say, when she tried to talk to him. _What is **love**? Why do I feel so much for him?_ Thoughts of Sasuke always were in her mind, now.It was just like her previous love, Naruto.

Sasuke got rather quiet. He didn't know why, but felt it was right_. Hinata. Who is she? She is quiet, like me, but blushes all the time. Is she just flirtatious? What is this feeling? The feeling of my heart pounding, when I come close to her. It's only Hinata, though. Not Ino or Sakura. What is it? Is it** love**?_ He pondered his thoughts.

They (Sasuke and Hinata) kept walking together, but not one word was spoken. Ino watched their silent actions and ran over to them. "Sasuke!" As Sasuke turned to look in her direction, Ino jumped on him. She had him give her a piggy back the whole way around the neighborhood. "Ino, you are getting on my nerves. What are you up to?" Sasuke said to her. Ino's smile turned to a frown. ",but Sasuke, I wanted to just see you." "Well, Ino, I've had-" "Hey, HInata, want to get on, too?" "WHAT!" "Umm..no-not re-really..um..I do-don't wa-want to..um... hurt S-sasuke..." Ino sighed and played with Sasuke's shaggy hair. "If you insist. Come on, Sasuke. I can't be late for dinner!" Sasuke sighed and ran to Ino's house (still carrying Ino).

_Sasuke Uchiha - 15 years old, 10th grade, cute, and strong. WAIT! I just said **cute**? Oh no...no, no, no! I cannot fall for the school heart throb! I don't want to be like Ino and Sakura. Why do I **love** him? Why?_ Hinata didn't know that this feeling dwelt in Sasuke, too. She thought it was just in her.

Sasuke carryied Ino to her house and She got off his back and thanked him for the ride. "Sasuke, you should do it again sometime, but maybe when I **can't **walk. Ta-ta!" She kissed his cheek and went in the house. "pant, pant No way...pant, pant I pant can't go pant crazy..." He was out of breath, and tired. _Why didn't i push Ino off? Did I want to show off? Do I love... NO!_ Sasuke lost his thought of Hinata and went to Ino. He knew Ino since forever. I guess you could call them friends, but I wouldn't go that far. Sasuke never really called her a "friend", but called her a "pain". She is, you know. Ino and Sakura became enemies when they both found out that they **both** liked _Sasuke_. Sasuke walked slowly to his house. He lived by the police acadamy in the rich part of the town. It took a while, but he enjoied the time to think.

Hinata sat on the steps at her house and watched Sasuke walk slowly out of her neighborhood. _Why is this feeling so strong? Why? Why? Why? S_he repeated her thoughts, untill one thought hit her that practically tore her heart out.

* * *

_What's with Sasuke and Hinata? Is it truely what they call "love"? Tell me what you think. I took some advice and tried to slow it down a bit. _

_sasukeuchiha2_


	5. Love help

_Thank you, again. I love the reviews that you have given me. They really inspire me to write more. If you want more, review!_

_I don't own the naruto characters._

_sasukeuchiha2

* * *

_

_Why can't love be so simple? Does it have to be complicated?_ Sasuke's thought of Hinata ansd Ino kept going through his head. He felt so different around Hinata, but felt normal around Ino. _What to do? What to say?_

_Sasuke Uchiha makes me feel complete. Uchiha. hmm... Hinata Uchiha... hmmm... It has some sort of ring to it. Why do I loose my words when I'm around him? Why does love make me feel so... gingersnappy? It's so confussing..._ Hinata lingered in her thoughts, stressing every word.

_Sasuke is mine. I must take my chances and take him, while I can. Just before Hinata can get the chance._ Ino had her plans to seperate them, unknown of Sasuke's thoughts. Ino was too overwhelmed with her heart to relize Hinata's feelings for Sasuke. Ino wanted Sasuke all to herself, no one else.

Sasuke walked farther and farther away from Ino and Hinata's neighborhood. He walked silently, talking to himself. "hmmm...Ino is prepy, but she makes me feel different. Hinata is shy and quiet and makes my heart go wild. hmmm... I'll talk to Oniisama." He walked to his house, in the rich part of the city, and walked over to Itachi, who was fixing his motercycle. "Itachi, can I talk to you about something?" "Yes, little brother." Sasuke had promised Itachi that if he (sasuke) could own a motercyle, too, Itachi could still call him "little" brother. "What is love?" Ahhh...Little Sasuke's in love, ehe?" "Just tell me what love is, Itachi..." "ok..ok.. well, it's a feeling for someone." "What sort of feeling, Itachi?" Sasuke sounded like a 5 year old asking how to ride a bike. "It makes you speechless, and you feel...like you're ...in some clouds. Why do _you_ want to know?" "Itachi, I think I love someone." "Who?" "Well, it's more complicated then that, Itachi. I love Ino _and_ Hinata." "Two girls? Sasuke, what did mom tell you?" "She told _you_ not to have more then one. Itachi, this is important. Ino makes me feel good and normal, while Hinata makes me feel like I'm flying, but which one is better to choose?" "The girl that makes you feel like you're flying. She's the one you love. Little brother, if you need help with anything, I'm here." "In the garage?" "Umm..no, well, you get my drift."

Hinata walked in the house and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the phone. She pushed the numbers and waited for her cousin to answer. "Hello?" "Neji, I have something to ask you." "No money.." "No..What is love?" "What? What do you mean? Do you miss Naruto?" "No. I love someone else, but I want you to refresh me on what love means." "Oh. Well, Hinata, It is a feeling you feel for someone. It makes you studder or speechless." "Thank you, Neji. Bye." Hinata hung up, that was all she needed. She loves Sasuke.

/next day : before school/

Hinata went to talk with Sasuke. Sasuke went to find Hinata.

They found each other. "I want to ask you something." "Yeah, me too." "You can go first, Sasuke." "I know we don't know eachother very well, and we just practially met, but you are the world to me. Would you be my girlfriend?" Hinata's heart stopped for a second or two. "Umm...y-yes, Sa-sasuke."

_NO WAY! I'LL KILL HER! THERE IS NO WAY SHE CAN TAKE MY SASUKE! SHE JUST MOVED HERE! THIS CAN'T BE!_ Ino screamed in her head. She had just watched Sasuke ask Hinata out and is now jealous. As Sasuke left, Ino walked over to Hinata.

"Hey, Ino." "Hinata, I'll kill you!" "What? Why?" "You had to do it! You had to say y_es_!" "Ino, you're scaring me." "Stay away from Sasuke!" "Well, that'll be pretty _hard_, since he's my _boyfriend_." "After school, at 3 sharp - meet me at the back of the school. Then, I will kill you. I'll tear you to shreads." Hinata didn't answer the fuming Ino.

Sasuke passed Ino several times in the hallway on the way to his classes. He had the feeling something was wrong.

"Hey, Sasuke." Sasuke turned to see his friend, Gaara (I had to find a way to put him in). "'Sup, Gaara." "Did you hear?" "About what?" "Ino is meeting Hinata at 3. I heard it's gonna be a big fight." "No. I didn't hear. Thanks, Gaara."

* * *

_What'll happen next? _

_Remember, if you want more of this story, review._

_THANKS!_

_sasukeuchiha2_


	6. Stupid Ino

Hinata tried to ignore Ino throughout the day, as it drew closer and closer to 3pm. _Two more hours. Then the big fight...sigh i don't like being new._

Ino grew really excited everytime she would pass Sasuke or Hinata, but recieved glares from Sasuke. _What's with Sasuke? He's acting like... Sakura on medication... hmmm... Two hours left!_

Gaara walked around with Sasuke. He didn't like Ino, and didn't think Sasuke was right in the situation Sasuke got himself in. Gaara feared having to pull Sasuke out of it. Gaara didn't need to get in any more trouble. He already has to share 5 with Sasuke. One today, one tomorrow, one Friday, one Monday, and one Tuesday. They were all because of the food fight.

Sasuke walked with Gaara, thinking about what he'd do. _I have to help Hinata out somehow, but I have detention and I can't miss this one, like yesterday. hmmmm... Maybe if I..._

_3_pm came and Hinata grew very nervous. The bell rang and Hinata headed towards the back of the school. She walked through bushes and vines, until she came to a clear opening, where she saw Ino talking with Sakura.

"Ino, don't do it. Please don't. You'll get in so much trouble." "Sakura, you think too much! I won't get into any trouble. Sasuke doesn't even know about it. I didn't mention anything to him." "That's worse." "Sakura, what's the big deal? Just one punch'll knock her into reality." "Okay, but if Sasuke catches you.." "He won't."

Hinata walked over to them. She was scared of what might happen.

Ino took a giant step of courage and punched Hinata! Hinata got to her feet and kicked and punched Ino with all she had. In fact, Hinata was winning... Ino grabbed hold of Hinata's hair and stuck her gum in it. Laughing, Ino stopped the fight and got some sissors out, cutting Hinata's hair. She cut it right at the shoulders. Hinata started to cry. "Hinata, I don't get you. When someone says to get in line, they mean it. Now , I know it was Sakura who said it, but I mean it. GET IN LINE!"

Sasuke stepped into view. "Ino, get a life. You have just lowered your ability to even get a _chance_ to date me, and it was _pretty _high. You have just hit bottom. Good luck earning my trust." He walked over to the crying Hinata.

Hinata heard Sasuke's voice and wished to be invisible. She closed her eyes tied and felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening an eye, she saw Sasuke.

"They left. I'll take you home, if you want." "Thank you, Sasuke." Sasuke walked Hinata away from the school, calling someone.

"Hey, can you pick us up? Thanks, see you soon. Bye." He hung up and they stopped. A police car came up and stopped in front of them.

"Sasuke, who'd you call?" "Shh..don't worry." The window rolled down and a women said "Sasuke, get on in. I'll drop you guys off at your stops. Sasuke, can you get me a raise? I need one.." "Shut up, Yuri. You're just luck to even be here." "Come on! Please! I'm just 17! I shouldn't even be in this job!" "Shhh...as long as you get Hinata home, then I don't care how fast you go to get to my house." "YAY!" Yuri sat excitedly as we got in the car.

She drove away from the school and towards the set of houses Hinata would call home.

* * *

_Ok, well, it was the fight..._

_I didn't make it very well because I cannot make fighting scenes, but i made it short._

_Yuri_


End file.
